You're the Best
by Pisang
Summary: Akhirnya Lay memiliki Suho yang dulunya padahal Lay mengabaikannya dan hanya menganggap kalau Suho itu konyol. cinta sejati Kyungsoo juga ternyata mantan pacar temannya sendiri. SULAY, KAISOO, GS


**Cast : SuLay, KaiSoo. Ada Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, sama Chen juga**

**Warning : OOC, GS**

**Genre : romance, hurt, friendly**

**Rate : T (aku masih kecil)**

"Ka-kamu mau gak jadi… yeojachingu ku?"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

Sudah dengan rasa tegang yang sangat kuat seperti ini dengan polosnya dia menjawab_ "Hah? Maksudnya"_. Memang ya seorang Zhang Yixing –_ Lay_ adalah orang yang sangat tidak peka. Rasanya ingin sekali seorang Kim Jong In -_ Kai_ berhenti mengejar-ngejar seorang Zhang Yixing saat ini. Tapi apakah Kai ingin membuang begitu saja ketika Yixing sekarang di hadapannya dan tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mendapatkannya.

Sebenarnya bukan Lay yang tidak peka, hanya saja dia belum mengetahui arti _yeojachingu_ itu, pekalah terhadap Lay, dia adalah yeoja keturunan China. Bahasa koreanya saja masih di bilang absurd sebagai orang yang telah 2 tahun lebih menetap di Korea.

Kai tidaklah sendiri mengutarakan perasaannya. Earphone yang hanya dia pasang disebelah telinga kirinya merupakan suatu komando agar Kai tidak gugup untuk mengutarakan sesuatu. Ketahuilah, bahwa Kai adalah orang yang tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata romantis.

"Ohh iya aku lupa. Kamu gak tau ya artinya apa." Lay cuma mengangguk tapi terlihat kalau dia sedikit mengerti.

_Diseberang sana …_

"Bilang, mungkin aku gak pandai berkata-kata Lay…" Chanyeol

"Mu - mungkin aku gak pandai berkata-kata Lay – "

"Tapii aku…

"Tapii aku – "

"Sudah menyukaimu sejak kita SMA…"

"sudah me - menyukaimu sejak kita SMA –"

Lay diam tapi terlihat merona.

"Mau kah kamu jadi pacarku?"

"Mau gak kamu-kamu ja..jadi pacarku?"

_Diam –_

_hening_ –

semakin hening.

"Aku mau. Tapi ini kamu serius kan?."

"Lebih dari serius." Kai menjawab semangat.

HOREEEE…..

Akhirnya mereka pun jadian dan berkat bantuan teman-temannya, Kai memiliki Lay saat ini. Memiki yeoja yang baik seperti Lay adalah impiannya sejak SMA hanya saja dia malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

Kai adalah orang yang bisa dibilang kurang beruntung dalam percintaan, nyatanya dialah yang terakhir bisa mendapatkan kekasih dari pada teman-temannya. Bahkan teman-temannya sudah ada yang berganti-ganti pacar.

.

.

Lebih dari 5 bulan mereka memegang status pacaran, tak ada masalah yang mereka lalui sampai saat ini.

Hanya saja, perbedaan kampus membuat mereka beberapa hari terakhir tidak bisa bertemu. _Kesibukan_ kuliah juga membuatnya semakin memburuk.

Entah perasaan Lay saja atau ini memang benar-benar nyata dia merasa kalau–

_Kai .._

_Kai_ –_sedikit berubah_

Kai yang dulu adalah Kai yang perhatian setiap saat, seakan-akan Lay itu nafasnya. Setiap jam, menit, detik dia tak henti-hentinya menanyakan – _dimana sayang?, sudah makan?, lagi sama siapa?, di rumah ada siapa?, jangan pulang malam!, istirahat yang cukup!. _Dan masih banyak hal sepele yang membuat Lay tersipu malu setiap kali membacanya.

Tapi itulah yang disukai Lay terhadap Kai. Tak pernah telat Lay selalu membalas pesan dari Kai.

Hingga suatu hari dimana Kai yang bisanya selalu membangunkan Yixing, memberi emot peluk, cium untuk Lay di setiap harinya itu tak ada atau bisa dikatakan menghilang. Merasa mungkin Kai ingin juga diperhatikan olehnya kini Lay lah yang berbalik membangunkan dan menyisipkan emot peluk cium yang di lakukan oleh Kai.

**To : KaiLoveYou:*{}**

PAGI! Kai sayangggg :*{}.. pasti kamu belum bangunn.. bangun sudahh,, nanti telat ke kampusnya..

_Ddrrtt ddrrtt_

Kai melihat pesan dari Lay-nya. Hanya melihat dan tak ada niat untuk membalas. Tapi ia tak tega melihat Lay bersedih hanya karena dia tidak membalas pesannya.

**From : KaiLoveYou:*{}**

Makasih ya udah dibangunin.

Tak terlihat disana emot peluk cium yang biasanya selalu membuat Lay semangat untuk menjalani hari-harinya.

Ternyata Kai memang berubah

Berubah dari Kai yang dia kenal dulu

_Dulu bahkan sebelum mereka pacaran_

**To : KaiLoveYou:*{}**

Iya sama-sama …

Merasa sedikit kecewa Lay hanya bisa menjawab sekenanya.

.

.

"Kok kamu keliatannya lagi bad mood Lay? Kenapa?"

"Gak tau juga, mungkin gara-gara Kai, Suho."

Suho adalah tempat terbaik bagi Lay untuk berbagi cerita. Dari senang sampai sedih Suholah yang membuat Lay tidak pernah terlihat sedih walaupun sebenarnya dia merasakan jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam sakit yang berkecamuk.

Lay menceritakan semua yang dilakukan Kai. Sebenarnya Kai tidak berbuat apa-apa. Hanya saja dia berubah. Itulah yang dikatakan Lay pada Suho. Lagi-lagi suho mengobati seluruh luka yang dirasakan Lay. Meskipun sebelumnya Lay belum pernah menceritakan masalah antara hubungannya dengan Kai.

"Kau ini Lay. Mungkin dia sedang mencoba membuatmu semakin perhatian terhadapnya. Hanya karena dia tidak membalas emot _peluk cium__** – **__sebenarmya malas mengatakannya _kau sudah seperti orang mau mati saja. Apa kau mau aku yang akan menggantikan posisi Kai yang setiap harinya memberimu emot sayang?" tawar sambil menaik turunkan alisnya dan tak lupa senyum angelic – nya yang membuat Lay nyaman terhadapnya.

Senyum Lay mengembang saat Suho mengatakan hal konyol baginya

_Ya hal konyol–_

Dan Lay tak pernah menganggap kalau suho serius.

Tapi tidak bagi Suho, mungkin ini adalah salah satu cara membuat Lay melihat ke depan kalau ada orang yang menunggunya. Lebih awal dari Kai.

****Kai Side**

"Haii?"

"Omo. Kau ini membuat ku kaget saja, dasar _Temsek_." Ejek Kyungsoo–_D.O._ tak lupa senyuman manis yang membuat Kai semakin nempel padanya.

Sapaan Kai membuat D.O terkejut, bagaimana tidak. Kai datang dari belakang lalu langsung menepuk pundak D.O. untung saja D.O tidak marah.

"Ya! D.O! berhenti memanggilku _temsek." _Kai mempoutkan bibirnya. Merasa tidak terima di panggil seperti itu.

Hampir semua yang mengenal Kai tak pernah mau memanggil namanya. Mereka memanggilnya _temsek_, yahh itulah julukan yang diberikan D.O untuk seorang Kai namja berkulit sedikit gelap, dan hidung mancung yang tertunda.

Tapi disitulah Kai merasa nyaman terhadap D.O, yang dipikirkannya kalau D.O berkata seperti itu berarti D.O tak pernah merasa jengkel ataupun kesal terhadapnya, padahal dirinya selalu menganggu D.O setiap saat.

"Hmm, apa kau sibuk nanti Kai?"

"Kayaknya gak tuh. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah kita jalan-jalan. Mau gak?"

"Boleh."

.

.

"Lay?"

"Ne?"

"Kapan-kapan jalan yok." Suho memberika aegyo untuk Lay, buat Suho sangat susah baginya untuk mengajak Lay untuk berjalan. Walaupun hanya untuk membeli ice cream.

"Kemana?"

"Nonton?"

"Gakk ahh, aku gak mau nonton."

"Kalau jalan-jalan di taman sambil makan ice cream mau gak?"

Lay nampak berpikir. Mungkin ini adalah ide yang bagus. Mengurangi bebannya karena terus memikirkan Kai. Tapi Kai yang dia inginkan untuk mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Bukan Suho. Tapii….

"Kapan kita akan pergi?"

"Hah? Ehm- bagaimana kalau pulang dari kampus nanti?"

Lay mengangguk. Tanda dia menyetujui.

Akhirnya seorang Kim Joonmyun bisa juga membujuk seorang Lay. Tidak peduli baginya Lay telah mempunyai kekasih atau tidak. Baginya bersama Lay itu adalah waktu yang paling bahagia buatnya.

"Oke. Nanti ketemuan tunggu di gerbang ya."

"Oke.." Lay mengacungkan jempolnya.

.

.

Waktu kuliah telah usai. Tak terasa waktu yang di tunggu-tunggu tiba. Inilah kesempatan Suho. Kesempatan pertamanya setelah sejak lama menunggu dan mencoba dengan hasil yang gagal berulang.

"Hai Lay? Udah lama nunggu?"

"Baru aja sampe kok. Yokk langsung berangkat. Tapii – .."

"Itu mobilku disana. Ayo sudah."

Lay mengangguk.

Suho langsung menyambar tangan Lay dan membawanya kearah mobilnya berada. Sedikit membuat Lay gugup. Tapi dia membuatnya senormal mungkin.

Hingga tiba di tempat tujuan. Suho memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi. Ketika ia ingin membukakan pintu untuk Lay, ternyata Lay sudah keluar duluan. Dia pun kehilanagan satu kesempatannya lagi. Ya tapi Suho tidak menyerah.

Suho bukanlah orang yang gampang menyerah, baginya gagal di satu kesempatan, kesempatan lain masih ada di lain waktu. Tapi jangan terlalu menyianyiakan kesempatan yang sudah ada.

Mengejar Lay bukanlah suatu yang mudah bagi Suho. Maka dia akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tetap membuat Lay nyaman ketika di dekatnya dan bisa menerimanya.

"Ayo kita membeli ice cream."

Suho langsung menggandeng tangan Lay _lagi_. Sebenarnya Lay ingin menolak. Lay pikir mungkin saja Kai ada disini juga dan dia tak tahu bagaimana reaksi Kai ketika melihat dia pergi bersama orang lain.

Tapi tidak untuk Suho. Dia menggenggam tangan Lay sangat kuat. Sehingga Lay tidak bisa memberikan penolakkannya.

"Ehm, okay,,,"

Udara di taman sangat segar. Membuat siapa saja merasa tenang dan damai ditambah keributan suara-suara anak kecil berlarian terdengar disana-sini. Termasuk disana yeoja ber_dimple_ dengan seorang namja berwajah angelic disebelahnya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya seketika beranjak dari kegiatan bersantainya terlihat muram. Dia ambil ponselnya lalu mengetikkan sesuatu diatas sana.

**To : KaiLoveYou:*{}**

Sayang kamu lagi ngapain? Lagi dimana? Apa masih belum pulangdari kampus?

Itulah hal yang dilakukannya. Sembari kembali kegiatan semula. Menikmati dan menghayati Suasana yang ada.

Sudah sekitar setengah jam lebih dia menunggu balasan. Hingga ice cream ditangannya habis dia tak menemukan balasan dari seorang namja diseberang sana. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan membuat perhatian namja disebelahnya teralihkan.

"Kenapa Lay?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar

"Kai tidak membalas pesanku. Padahal ini sudah sore apakah dia masih sibuk. Padahal sesibuk apapun dia pasti akan selalu memberitahuku. Duluuu." Lay lemas mengatakan kata terakhir.

"Hmmmm,," dia bergumam panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Mungkin ini bukanlah waktu yang sangat sore bagi seorang anak kampus Lay, mungkin masih ada kegiatan setelah selesai. Atau mungkin dia sedang latihan? Katamu kan Kai sangat pandai menari."

Yeoja itu berpikir sejenak. Mungkin yang dikatakannya benar. Dia berusaha untuk mengirim pesannya lagi untuk Kai-nya.

**To : KaiLoveYou:*{}**

Apa kau sedang latihan dance? Kalau begitu semangat yaaa! Jangan terlalu lelah nanti kau sakit.

Pesan kedua setelah merasa sedikit sedih atas perlakuan pesan pertama. Tapi lagi-lagi Suho selalu memberikan pemikiran positif untuk Lay. Membuat yeoja muram itu kembali tersenyum.

Waktu sudah hampir senja. Sudah saatnya mereka beranjak dan pergi dari situ. Tapi Lay tak mendapati sebuah pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Lagi-lagi dia cemas. Apa benar Kai sesibuk ini? Atau mungkin dia kehabisan pulsa?

Hingga sampai di dalam mobil dan mobil pun mulai berjalan dengan kelajuan sedang.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya sedikit cemas.

"Aku mengiriminya pesan singkat lagi tapi dia tidak membalas. Aku cemas Suho." Jawabnya.

Namja itu nampak berpikir. Didalam benaknya dia harus membuat Lay merasa senyaman mungkin dan jangan membuat keadaan semakin memburuk. Yah disinilah posisi seorang Suho, posisinya adalah membuat yeoja yang dia sayangi selalu tenang. Sekali lagi dia membantunya.

"Telpon saja."

"Kenapa tidak terpikir."

_Tuuuuttt …. Tuuuuttt ….. tutttt_

_Tuuuuttt …. Tuuuuttt ….. tutttt_

_Tuuuuttt …. Tuuuuttt ….. tutttt_

Tak terjawab. Berulang kali dia mencoba selalu saja masuk tapi tak satupun yang diangkat oleh pemiliknya.

"Gak diangkat?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng sambil melihati layar ponselnya. Kegelisahan macam apa yang telah membuatnya seperti orang bosan hidup.

"Udah, jangan dipikirin terus. nanti juga dia bakalan kabarin kok. Kalo kamu sedih gitu nanti cantiknya hilang lohh." Suho mencoba untuk menghibur Lay.

Lay langsung melihat kearah Suho. Melihat sebentar lalu setelah kemudian dia memberi senyuman berdimplenya. Dia tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Suho lalu Suho juga ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Dan kini Suho berhasil lagi membuat Lay tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

"Pemandangannya bagus ya Kai."

"Iyaa, bagus. Kamu terlihat semakin cantik saja disitu. Mau difoto gak?"

"Emm.. boleh juga. Nih pakai HPku." D.O menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Kai.

"Gak usahh. Pakai ponselku saja. Supaya aku bisa menyimpan fotomu."

D.O mengangguk sambil bersiap-siap memasang gaya yang pantas.

Pemandangan yang indah membuat pengunjung yang datang saling menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil beberapa gambar.

Kini D.O tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pagar pembatas antara hutan dengan warna daun pohon yang berbagai macam di belakangnya.

"1.. 2.. .."

Tiingg..

"Kenapa Kai?"

"Gakpapa, hanya pesan dari operator." Elak Kai yang sebenarnya itu merupakan pesan dari Lay. Kai langsung meng-_silent_kan ponselnya agar tidak mengganggu. "Ayo lanjut.. 1… 2… 3.."

CKRIK.

"Lagi Kai. Lagi."

CKRIK.

Sudah hampir 10 gambar diambil oleh Kai dengan berbagai macam gaya D.O.

Setelahnya mereka berfoto mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan. Ketika mereka sampai disebuah sungai yang tidak cukup lebar dan juga panjang mereka menyempatkan diri untuk bersantai-santai disana.

"Kamu haus gak?"

"Lumayan."

Kai langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan D.O sendiri. Membuat D.O terkejut seketika tapi ia tak peduli. Dia pergi membeli minum lalu kembali setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

Kai menyodorkan minuman yang dia beli tadi. Lalu dia memposisikan duduknya di dekat D.O jarak mereka sangat dekat tanpa adanya perbedaan lebih dari 10 cm. Lalu Kai meminum soda yang ada ditanganya sambil menikmati indahnya alam dengan cuaca yang bisa membuat orang merasa santai.

Tak ragu dengan jarak yang sangat dekat ini D.O meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Kai. Yang dibebani hanya diam saja menerima dengan raut wajah masih merasa tenang. Keduanya menikmati suasana bersama.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Kai bergetar didalam jaket. Lalu Kai melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk disana. Tak salah lagi itu dari Lay. Kai yang melihat nama LayLoveYou di layarnya langsung memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam kantong jaketnya.

"Kenapa? Kok langsung dimasukkin?" D.O bangun dari posisinya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa kok."

D.O mengangguk mengerti lalu dia meminum lagi minuman yang tadi dikasih oleh Kai. Dengan mata memandang lurus kedepan dia berkataa.

"Aku tidak tahu aku benar atau salah, tapi aku tidak yakin. Apakah kamu sudah mempunyai kekasih?" Kai ingin menjawab tapi D.O melanjutkan pertanyaanya kembali sebelum dia meneguk sodanya "Memang aku belum pernah melihatmu bersama wanita lain. Hanya aku rasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mungkin penting." Dia masih memandang lurus kedepan. "Aku tidak tahu jika diluar sana bila kau telah memiliki kekasihh." Air mata D.O telah menginang dipelupuk matanya. "Jika itu benar. Aku merasa sangat bersalah karna telah mendekati seorang yang telah dimiliki."

D.O memejamkan matanya lama sehingga terlihat jelas air matanya mengalir. Kai yang melihat tak tega dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya. Dia ingin menjawab semuanya tapi tak lama kemudian D.O menyambungnya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu juga apakah aku salah karna telah menyayangi dan mencintai seorang bernama Kim Jong In. yahh, mungkin aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Menangis di depan orang itu. Terlihat sangat murahan." D.O menghapus air matanya. "Tapi aku selalu merasa nyaman bila berada di dekat dia. Karna dia selalu berada disampingku. Aku tidak tahu. Apakah aku salah?"

Kai mengamati mata tulus yeoja cantik disampingnya. Dia terharu dengan kata-katanya, sejujurnya dia juga merasakah hal yang sama. tapi dia masih memiliki dan dimiliki Lay.

"Seorang yang mencintai orang yang dicintia dengan tulus itu berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Mereka tak pernah salah tapi salahkan orang yang dicintai bila dia menolak. Tapi aku.. aku selalu menganggapmu milikku. Hanya saja kukira kau tidak. Aku terlalu bodoh dalam mengatakan perasaan. Jujur saja aku bukan milik siapapun." BOHONG KAI! DIA BOHONG! Apakah dia tidak memikirkan perasaan Lay bila Lay mendengarnya.

D.O langsung menatap Kai dengan mata sembab. Lalu Kai menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jadii? Apakah kita bisa melanjutkan ke hubungan yang lebih serius."

"Aku rasa aku bisa. Tapi apakah itu benar. Aku merasa kau sudah ada yang memiliki."

"Kenapa kau jadi tidak percaya padaku? Aku tulus dan aku tidak bohong. Jadi… sekarang kau milikku dan aku milikmu."

Itulah kisah cinta Kai bersama D.O dibelakang Lay. Dia sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Setelah selesai acara sedih-sedihannya mereka beranjak pergi meninggalkan sungai kecil itu. Kai menggandeng tangan D,O dan membantunya berdiri. Dia tak ingin D.O pergi.

Setelah keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Kai mulai menyetir mobilnya dengan laju sedang. Tak lama Kai merasakan ponselnya begetar lebih lama menandakan seseorang tengah menghubunginya. Beberapa kali dia rasakan tapi tetap tak dihiraukannya

Hingga akhirnya tiba di depan rumah D.O. Dia pulang dengan perasaan merasa sedikit menyesal karna telah berkata bohong.

.

.

.

"Daa Lay, sampai bertemu di kampus."

"Daa.. terima kasih untuk hari ini Suho." Lay melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil Suho mulai berjalan.

Sesampainya di rumah dia langsung pergi masuk dan melesat ke kamar. Memang keadaan rumah Lay sangat sepi ketika malam hari. kedua orang tuanya selalu bekerja pada jam malam dan sealu berada di rumah ketika siang hari.

Kini Lay tengah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurnya dengan menggunakan handuk di kepalanya, baju tidur dan sandal rumah yang membuatnya terihat lucu. Di tangannya terdapat ponsel dan dia kesal sendiri ketika mengecek tak mendapat apa yang ia cari disana.

Diamatinya kegiatan berjalan-jalan bersama Suho tadi. Dia berpikir kalau Suho sangat baik terhadapnya. Dan Suho juga sealu berpikir positif. Lay merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekat Suho. Tidak seperti Kai. Dia merasa sedikit canggung.

Apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Apa dia ingin membandingkan Kai dengan Suho. Jelas Lay memilih Kai. Bagaimanapun keadaannya Kai adalah miliknya sekarang.

_Tinggg …._

Ponsel Lay berdeting cukup nyaring karena keadaan tanpa suara disana. Seseorang telah mengiriminya pesan.

"_**Haii Lay?"**_

'_Ahh,, ternyata Suho. Aku pikir Kai.'_

"Hai. Ada apa, Suho? Kau sudah sampai?"

"_**Iya aku sudah sampai. Bagaimana dengan Kai?"**_

"Tidak ada jawaban. Bisakah kita membiacarakan hal lain? Aku sedang malas mengingatnya."

"_**Ehhmm,, okay. Apa kau tidak makan Lay. Rasanya seharian kita hanya membeli ice cream."**_

"Aku memang laparrr. Tapi kau tahu kan tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumahku, mau makan apa aku, Ha? Salah kau tidak memberiku makan."

"_**Maaf Lay. Bagaimana kalau aku ke rumahmu? Akan ku bawakan kau makanan? Mau tidak?"**_

Lay berpikir sejenakk sebelum mengetikkan persetujuannya.

"Ide bagus. Apa kau belum makan? Kalau belum belilah makanan yang cukup untuk kita berdua."

"_**Okay, kau mau makan apa?"**_

"_B_agaimana kalau aku makan mie ramen saja? Aku tidak terlalu berselera makan saat ini."

"_**Ahh kau ini. Yasudahlah. Tunggu yaaaaa."**_

Satu kesempatan berharga lagi bagi Suho. Dan dia merasa senang hari ini.

Lay tak membalasnya dia hanya mengangguk.

Lay berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya. Tak lupa dia memberi sedikit bedak di wajahnya agar tak terlihat pucat. Sembari menunggu Suho, dia turun ke lantai bawah dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Dia siapkan minuman untuknya dan Suho.

Lay berpikir Suho tidak terlalu lama datang. Karena jarak rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya sejauh 500m. Mungkin kalau lama karena harus membeli makanannya.

Kini minumannya telah tertata rapi di meja makan. Lay memutuskan untuk menyiapkan beberapa mangkuk dan sendok makan. Tak lama kemudian iya mendengar bel berbunyi. Benar kan, pasti Suho tak perlu lama-lama.

"Langsung masuk saja, Suho!" teriaknya dari dapur. Mungkin tak terdengar jelas, tapi karena suasana memang sepi jadi Suho bisa mendengar dengan baik.

Tak ada jawaban tapi terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Lay bisa melihat seorang namja disana. Jelas sekali itu Suho.

"Lay ini sudah kubawakan. Kau dimana?"

"Aku sedang menyiapkan minuman. Sini kita makan di meja makan.

Suho menghampiri Lay di dapur yang sedang mondar-mandir menyiapkan makanan.

"Apa tidak kita makan di ruang tamu saja? Aku ingin sambil menonton TV."

"Iyaya. Yasudah bantu aku membawa semuanya ini." Lai mengarahkan dagunya kearah barang yang telah disiapkannya.

Suho mengiyakan lalu mulai membawa satu persatu barang-barang itu ke ruang depan. Tak perlu waktu lama mereka telah menyiapkan semuanya. Dan kini mereka hanya tinggal duduk manis dan menyantaikan diri senyaman mungkin.

Disela-sela acara makan mie ramen. Mereka berbincang-bincang. Misalnya seperti Lay menertawakan Suho karena lebih pendek darinya. Lalu Suho menjitak kepala Lay sepelan mungkin tapi membuat keduanya saling tertawa renyah.

"Sunbae?"

"Eh, tumben banget manggilnya Lay?"

"Mungkin karena aku sadar karena ada orang di hadapanku yang seharusnya ku panggil seperti itu."

"HAHAHA… Aku ingat, terakhir kali kau memanggilku seperti itu saat aku mengerjaimu saat MOS dia SMA. Ingat tidak?"

"Yang mana? Aku lupa?" ahh dasar memang. Lay orang pelupa.

"Ituloh yang aku kerjain kamu, kamu harus jadi pelayanku selama 3 hari."

"Ooo.. tapi kenapa ya waktu itu?"

Suho gemas melihat Lay seperti itu. Membuat Suho ingin mencubit pipinya. Bagaimana tidak. Dia dengan polosnya bertanya hal yang sangat mudah diingat manusia normal, ditambah mie ramen yang memenuhi mulutnya membuat Lay terlihat imut.

"Karena kau membuatku malu sampai aku lupa memakai sepatu kesekolah. Dan aku masih menggunakan sandal rumahku. Dan aku jengkel padamu. Lalu aku menghukummu dengan seperti itu."

Lay berhenti dari kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Tapi Suho.. karena apa kau sampai bisa memakai sandal rumah? Aku lupa.. kekeke."

"Ahh lupakan saja. Aku lelah bicara dengan orang pelupa."

Lay mempoutkan bibirnya jengkel. Tapi dia memang tidak bisa mengingat. Yasudahlah lupakan. Toh mereka berdua sudah melupakannya.

Acara makan malam mereka kini telah selesai. Merekapun menduduki diri dengan santai di sofa sambil menonton acara TV yang sangat membosankan di malam hari. Karena merasa bosan dan juga Lay terlihat lelah Suho memutuskan untuk pulang dan dia segera berpamitan dengan Lay.

Suho sudah pulang. Dan kini dia sendiri lagi. Lay mulai menginjakkan kakinya di tangga lalu terdengar olehnya suara ponselnya berdering dari atas kamarnya. Segera ia berlari menuju kamarnya.

_KAI!_

Kai menelpon Lay. Diluar dugaan Lay sekali. Buat apa dia menelpon? Pertanyaan konyol apa yang Lay lontarkan. Jelas-jelas inikan yang dia inginkan.

"Ya?!"

"_**Chagi? Apa kah kau sudah tidur." **_Kai membuat suaranya semelas mungkin.

"Kalau aku tidur siapa yang mengangkat telponmu sekarang!" Lay menaikkan nadanya.

"_**Kau kenapa? Marah kah dirimu padaku?"**_ Kai berusaha untuk menggombali Lay.

Lay tidak menjawab dia hanya memasang loud speakernya agar dia bisa mendengar suara Kai nyaring-nyaring sambil dia mencuci mukanya sebelum tidur.

"_**Kurasa kau marah padaku–"**_

"–_**tapi maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tadi sedang mencoba menghubungiku."**_

'_Ternyata kau menyesalinya Kai' _batin Lay.

"_**Apakau disana chagi?"**_

"Iya aku disini." Jawabnya singkat. Kini Lay telah terbaring di kasurnya sambil memegangi ponselnya.

"_**Apa kau marah?"**_

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya kesal saja padamu."

"_**Bukan kah itu sama saja? Kalau gitu tolong maaf kan aku. Bagaimana sebagai gantinya aku ajak kamu berjalan-jalan besok. Bagaimana?"**_

"Aku sibuk. Aku mengantuk. Telpon aku besok saja kalau mau. Bye Nite Kai."

Sambungan di matikan sepihak oleh Lay. Kai diseberang sana hanya bisa diam. Inilah kesalahnnya. Dan dia harus bisa menerimanya.

.

.

.

Teriknya mentari pagi yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar Lay membangunkannya dari tidur pulasnya.

Ketika ia bangun dan menginjakkan kakinya keluar rumah dia tidak mendapati orang tuanya berkeliaran disekitar rumah.

"Ahhh, kemana saja orang tuaku ini. Tidak peduli padaku lagi ya!" gerutunya kesal.

Seperti biasa setiap dia akan pergi kuliah ayahnya pasti yang akan mengantarnya. Tidak untuk hari ini. Dia harus naik bus dan menunggu di halte.

Segera dia bersiap-siap agar tidak tertinggal.

Sejujurnya Lay merupakan gadis yang pandai memasak. Tapi dia sedang bermalas-malasan diri untuk menyiapkan makanannya sendiri. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk sarapan di kampus.

Kini Lay tengah berada di halte bersama orang-orang yang sibuk di paginya. Dia duduk di kursi yang di sediakan sambil memegang ponselnya. Ketika ia sadar bus telah datang dia segera berdiri agar kebagian tempat duduk.

Setelah di masuk dia menemukan sebuah kursi kosong dan seorang yeoja disampingnya. Duduklah dia disana dan ternyata dia mengenali yeoja tersebut.

"KYUNGSOO!"

"Eh? Yixing? Apa kabar?" Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Kabar baik. Kamu?"

"Sama saja. Ahh, lama sekali tidak pernah bertemu. Kuliah dimana sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

"Kau tahu Suho kan? Aku sekolah bersamanya lagi. Kalau kamu dimana?"

"Ahh kau ini memang jodoh dengannya. Kalau aku di Seoul University" Lay tersipu malu ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau Suho adalah jodohnya. Tapi diabaikan saja.

"Ooo,, searah kalau gitu. Tapi aku duluan yang turun. Kekeke."

"Kamu masih pake nomor yang dulu kan? Trus, kamu gak pindahkan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya kok. Aku juga gak pindah-pindah. Disitu aja. Kapan-kapan main ke rumah Kyung " Jawab Lay tak kalah antusiasnya.

"aku akan menghubungimu dan bermain ke rumah mu."

"pintu ku selalu terbuka Kyungsoo."

Tak lama kemudian bus berhenti tepat di halte dekat kampus Lay. Sehingga mereka berpisah disana. Memang bukan hal yang terduga bisa bertemu dengan sahabat karib di tempat seperti itu. Tapi lay cukup bahagia telah menemukan Kyungsoo–_D.O _ lagi. Sejak lulusan SMA hingga sekarang mereka belum pernah bertemu.

Sesampainya di kampus Lay menemukan Suho tengah berdiri di gerbang setelah melihat Lay terlebih dahulu.

"Lay! Cepat!"

Lay setengah berlari menghampiri Suho disana.

Mereka pun akhirnya masuk bersama.

Hingga jam makan siang tiba Lay mengajak Suho untuk makan bersama. Faktanya dari pagi dia belum memakan apapun.

Dan disinilah Lay dan Suho berada. Di tengah kerumunan orang lapar berada. Disela-sela acara makan mereka Lay mengajak Suho untuk bermain ke rumahnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya ingin sekali mengajak Suho kerumah hari ini.

.

.

.

"_**Lay? Hari ini aku mau kerumahmu."**_

"Secepat ini? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_**Kenapa? Tidak bolehkah?"**_

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kamu gak sibuk.

"_**Tenang aja."**_

"Yasudah terserah kau saja. Hari ini aku juga mengajak Suho bermain ke rumah. Sedang tidak Ada siapa-siapa disini. Aku juga ingin membuat makanan bersama Suho."

"_**Ahh, kau ini! Memasak tidak mengajakku."**_

"Tak apalah, sudah yaa, aku tunggu."

"_**HEEII LAYYY! JANGAN DITUTUP DULU!"**_ teriak Kyungsoo diseberang sana. Padahal dia ingin memberi tahunya kalau dia akan mengajak namjachingunya.

Ketika sampai di rumah bersama Suho. Dia langsung merapikan belanjaanya. Dan kini Suho tengah berada di ruang TV.

Sebelumnya Lay sudah di beritahu oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk menyiapakan makanan sendiri, dan juga menjaga rumah. Karena mereka tidak akan pulang karena harus keluar daerah Seoul secara mendadak.

"Suhoo! Ayo masak!"

"Aku malas. - AW" Lay menjitak kepala Suho dengan remot.

"Ahhh kau ini. Memangnya buat apa aku mengajakmu ke rumah. Ayo cepat bantu aku. Emm, dan juga Kyungsoo ingin kesini. Kau ingat dia?" Lay masih berdiri dengan remot di tangannya.

"Iya aku ingat. Tapi aku sudah lama tak pernah melihatnya. Yasudah ayo kita mulai."

Mereka pun segera beranjak dari ruang TV dan melesat ke dapur. Menu hari ini yang akan mereka buat adalah kimchi special penuh cinta.

Dan bahan-bahan sudah lengkap. Tinggal dia memotong-motong sayurannnya dan memasaknya. Suho yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Lay memasak terlihat takjub dengan keahliannya.

.

.

.

"Kai?"

"Ya kenapa?"

"Hari ini aku mau ajak kamu ke rumah teman lamaku. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Boleh saja. Tapi siapa namanya."

"Ahh nanti aja kalo sudah bertemu. Dia anaknya baiklohh."

"Ehmm, okeh dehh."

.

.

.

"HEH! SUHO JANGAN KAU MAKAN TERUS. NANTI KALAU HABIS BAGAIMANA?"

"Sedikit saja Lay, aku sudah lapar."

"KAMU KIRA AKU TIDAK LAPAR. BAHKAN AKU BELUM MENCICIPINYA SEDIKIT PUN!"

Krucuk kruckk…..

"Enak kok. Itu suara perut siapa?" Suho langsung menoleh kearah Lay.

"Ahhh emm, tidak tahu." Lay langsung berpura-pura sibuk. Itu suara perutnya.

"Jangan bo–"

TING TONG

"Ahh ada tamu.." Lay berlari kearah pintu. Dan juga mengabaikan Suho.

Sesuai dugaan kalau itu Kyungsoo. Tapi tak terduga ada Kai juga disana. Lay bertanya-tanya kenapa Kyungsoo bisa bersama Kai datang kemari. Tapi hal itu di pendam dulu oleh Lay dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo dan juga Kai masuk.

"YIXING!" kyungsoo menghambur pelukannya. Dan dibalas Lay ragu-ragu.

"Ohh, em ayo masuk duu." Lay tidak memperdulikan Kai. Dan Kai mengikuti kedua yeoja itu masuk.

"Sebentar–" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Lay "kenalin ini Kai, namjachingu ku." Kyungsoo berbisik. Lay mengangguk sambil membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Itu pasti. Tapi dia berusaha setenang mungkin.

Sebenarnya Kai juga tahu kalau ini adalah rumah Lay. Selama mereka berpacaran Kai belum pernah ka rumah Lay dan sebaliknya. Kencan saja belum tentu sebulan sekali.

"Kenapa?"

"Ani, ayo masuk." Lay memberikan senyumannya.

Sungguh hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Dimana dua orang yeoja itu adalah pacar Kai. Dan bagaimana statusnya sebagai laki-laki kalau hanya mempermainkan hati wanita.

Setelah semua makanan sudah ditata rapi di meja ruang TV mereka menyiapkan diri untuk makan bersama. Terlihat dari Lay dan Kai seperti orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Suho memperhatikan kedua pasangan tersebut.

Disaat makan, tiba-tiba Kai mengajak Lay keluar untuk saling bicara. Kai hanya memberi kode untuk keluar lalu Lay dan Kai berdiri bersamaan. Tapi, D.O menyadari akan Kai dan Lay saling mengenal sebelumnya.

"Lohh? Mau kemana? Ka-kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya D.O dengan penuh kebingungan. Jelas saja, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Suho hanya diam. Dia tidak berniat untuk mencampuri urusan Lay kali ini. Tapi Suho terlihat kasihan pada Lay karena telah diduain dan ternyata itu adalah temannya sendiri. (tahu dari mana Suho? Dia nguping)

"Iya kami sudah saling kenal, em tunggu sebentar tidak apa kan." Jawab Lay sedikit ragu.

Tak ada jawaban dari D.O kedua pasangan tersebut langsung pergi ke halaman belakang.

Sebenarnya Lay kaget tapi dia bingung harus apa sekarang. Sambil berjalan dia menahan air matanya. Dia sedikit canggung untuk bicara dengan Kai sekarang. Dia bingung, percuma saja dia menahan air matanya. Bening Kristal itu berhasil menetes dan mengalir bebas disana dan membuat jejak.

"Lay?" Kai membuka percakapan duluan. Jelas! Dia namja!

Lay tidak menoleh tapi dia berusaha untuk fokus.

"Lihat aku!" Kai dengan suaranya yang memaksa.

"Buat apa aku melihatmu!"

"Tapi aku ingin bicara. Kalau begini aku bingung Lay."

"Apa susahnya bicara!" suara Lay meninggi tapi terdengar serek

"OK. Aku minta maaf. Aku duain kamu."

"Aku sudah tahu."

"MAKSUDNYA APA INI?!" D.O mengikuti mereka dan kini dirinya dan Suho berada tepat di belakang Kai dan Lay dan mendengar apa yang dibicarakan tanpa tertinggal satu kata pun.

"Kyung?" Lay menoleh pada D.O.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini Xing? Kai?" dia melihat secara bergantian Kai dan Lay.

Suho diam, dia bingung.

"Maafkan aku Kyung. Aku udah pacaran sama Lay duluan dari pada kamu." Kai mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan D.O

Kyungsoo kaget sampai-sampai tidak bisa bicara. Dan dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"KAMU! AHH – KENAPA AKU BODOH MENERIMA MU!"

PLAK.

Kyungsoo menampar Kai. Lalu pergi meninggalkan semuanya tanpa berpamitan dan tanpa menoleh kearah Lay.

Disini Lay korban! Tapi dia tidak merasakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan baginya. Tapi hati seorang wanita mana yang mau diduain. Tidak berkata, Lay hanya mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Lay?" Kai kembali pada Lay sebelum mengejar Kyungsoo. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

"KAI KENAPA?" akhirnya Lay mencoba untuk membuka suaranya. Dengan nada tinggi. "Apa kau sudah bosan denganku?" kali ini suaranya mulai menurun karena air matanya sungguh tidak bisa ditahan lagi. "Kalau kau bosan kenapa tidak mengakhiri semuanya saja, HA!". Lanjutnya. "Kau tahu siapa wanita tadi!" Lay menunjuk-nunjuk arah perginya Kyungsoo "DIA TEMANKU! Aku tau kalau dari awal kamu memang gak pernah serius. Dan kamu juga pake earphone saat itu. Aku juga gak pernah ngerasain hal yang istimewa selama sama kamu. KAMU BEDA! Beda dari awal kita kenal, lebih baik dulu aku gak usah terima kamu dan kita bisa jadi teman. Kau tau! Kau melukai hati dua wanita. Dan sekarang aku merasa bersalah pada diriku sendiri. YOU'RE SUCK KAI!"

"CUKUP LAY! CUKUP! KAU BENAR! DAN AKU SALAH" kali Kai berteriak di depan Lay dan Suho. Membuat Lay kaget dan juga bingung. "Aku memang gak pintar merayu. Tapi aku tulus Lay! Aku tulus saat itu. Hanya saja aku bingung bagaimana aku mengucapkannya." Lay ingin membuka mulutnya tapi Kai menyambungnya kembali. "Tapi setelah bertemu dengan D.O aku merasa seperti aku berada di dekatmu! Aku merasa jarak antara kita semakin jauh karena kita tidak bersama Lay! Aku menyayangimu tapi aku ternyata salah menilaimu! Ternyata kau juga telah bersama yang lain!" Kai menunjuk Suho. Tapi Lay tidak menoleh kearah Suho.

"Kamu ini apaan sih! Kenapa kamu jadi nyalahin Suho?"

"Aku gak nyalahin dia! Aku nyalahin kamu! Ternyata kamu sama aja!"

"CUKUP! Kamu ini laki-laki atau bukan sih! Dia ini tempatku curhat saat kamu pergi entah kemana Kai. Aku gak pernah ada hubungan sama dia. Dia ini juga _kakakku._ Harusnya kamu MALU!"

Kai diam, dia bingung harus apa. Dia pikir Suho ini adalah kekasih Lay. Tapi ternyata dia salah.

Susananya langsung hening seketika hingga akhirnya Lay membuka suaranya lagi.

"Aku mau kita putus! Dan sekarang aku mau kamu jangan pernah lagi datangin aku dan aku harap tidak banyak perempuan di luar sana yang menyesal seperti aku." Lay langsung pergi meninggalkan Suho dan Kai.

Sebelum dia pergi dia sempat berpesan dan mengatakannya tepat di telinga Kai dengan suara yang selembut mungkin. "sebaiknya kalau kau memang tulus dengan Kyungsoo, kau kejar dia sekarang dan jangan pernah mempermainkan hatinya. Karna aku sekarang telah melepaskanmu. Hiks" Lay berlari sambil menghapus air matanya.

Suho mengikuti Lay berlari dengan sebelumnya dia menatap Kai tajam dan hanya dibalas Kai dengan tatapan sedih.

Kini Lay berada di kamarnya sambil memeluk bantalnya erat-erat. Dan Suho benar. Lay sedang menangis dan memeluk bantalnya erat-erat. Saksi bisu tumpahnya air mata Lay yang sebenarnya tidak seharusnya dia tumpahkan untuk seorang namja tidak tahu diri seperti Kai.

"Sudah Lay, sudah jangan nangis terus." Suho datang sambil duduk di sebelah Lay.

Lay mencoba untuk menghentikan tangisannya. Tapi dia sulit untuk melakukannya. Hingga akhirnya Lay memeluk Suho. Dan suara isakannya mulai mereda. Lalu ia berkata.

"Suho. Aku salah apa? Apa aku salah selalu mengkhawatirkannya? Apa aku salah mencintainya?"

"Gak ada yang salah Lay. Udah berhenti nangisnya." Suho mengelus-elus pundak Lay agar Lay semakin mendingan. Hingga akhirnya Lay berhenti dari tangisannya.

.

.

.

_Tuuuuttt …. Tuuuuttt ….. tutttt_

_Tuuuuttt …. Tuuuuttt ….. tutttt_

Kai mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo. Tapi tak ada balasan. Dan Kai mengendarai mobilnya lebih laju agar segera sampai ke rumah Kyungsoo. Tapi setibanya di rumah Kyungsoo, ternyata Kyungsoo tidak mau menemuinya.

"Kyung? Kumohon."

.

.

.

Semakin hari perasaan Lay semakin baik. Ternyata melupakan Kai tidak sesulit yang dia bayangkan. Tapi disisi lain Suho terlihat berbeda. Belakangan ini Lay duluan yang selalu mencoba menghubungi Suho tidak seperti biasanya.

'_ternyata aku hanya dianggap sebagai kakaknya. Tidak lebih. Tapi mendinglah_'

Dimana suatu hari dimana Lay tidak melihat Suho di kampusnya dan juga saat mengirim pesan tak pernah dibalasnya. Tapi saat Lay mencoba iseng untuk ke atap kampus dia melihat Suho sedang mengamati ponselnya sambil tersenyum tanpa mengetahui keberadaan Lay disana.

"Kamu ngapain?" Lay mengaggetkan Suho dari belakang saat dia memergoki Suho sedang mengamati foto-foto dirinya dengan Suho.

"Ehh? Emmm… emm anuu, iya anuu." Suho gelagapan.

"Anu apa?" Lay tersenyum melihat kelakuan Suho.

Kini Lay duduk disamping Suho. Membuat Suho semakin menegang.

"Oke gini Lay. Aku tahu aku memang salah mengatakan perasaan ku kepada seseorang yang habis putus. Dan aku cukup tau kalau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang _kakak_" Lay tersenyum seakan mengerti."Tapi aku gak bisa lagi nahan semuanya. Kau tahu? Saat beberapa hari terakhir ini aku cuekin kamu? Itu karna aku sudah putus asa. Dan emm yeah… aku sangat rindu bila berlama-lama jauh darimu."

"Terus?"

"D-do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Suho menatap mata Lay dengan keraguan dan kegugupan.

"Ehh, emm itu artinya… apa?" Lay menundukkan kepalanya karena dia malu. Bukan malu karena tidak tahu artinya beneran tapi dia malu karena dia merasakan hal yang sama.

"Hah? Emm, hehehe… kau ini, apakah kamu mau menjadi pacarku?" ulangnya dengan bahasa semudah mungkin agar Lay mengerti. (dasar gak peka)

"Bagaimana yaa.." Lay berpura-pura berpikir.

"Emm. Kalau kau tidak mau jawab sekarang gakpapa kok."

"Ahh, kau ini kenapa begitu. Aku akan jawab sekarang."

Suho menegang, Lay gugup tapi dia PD.

"Akuuuu…."

"Tidakkkk…."

Suho loyo.

"Bisaaaa…."

Semakin loyo.

"MENOLAKMU.!" Lay tersenyum kepada Suho.

Suho langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Tidak percaya.

"Hah? Yang bener? Bisa diulang?"

"Ahh kau ini.. AKU TIDAK BISA MENOLAKMU." Lay menatap Suho dengan tatapan _–puas-_

Suho langsung memeluk Lay sambil berkata di telinganya. "Zhang Yixing Saranghae."

Lay mencoba melepaskan pelukannya dari Suho. Suho terdiam menatapnya bingung.

"SUHO OPPA… NADO SARANGHAE!" Lay berteriak dari atas atap menyuarakan suaranya dari atas sehingga terdengar oleh teman-temannya dari bawah.

"Ada apa itu?" salah seorang terpancing dengan suara Lay.

"Tapi satu lagi yang harus kau lakukan."

"Apa itu sayang?"

"Kamu pernah bilang saat aku sedih gara-gara Kai gak kasih emot peluk cium ke aku, kamu mau gantiin posisi dia. Sekarang kamu harus membuktikannya." Lay senyum.

"Aku tidak mau!" Suho menjawabnya datar. Membuat Lay terlihat sedih. "Aku tidak mau hanya memberi emot, tapi aku akan melakukan hal yang beneran. Aku akan peluk dan cium kamu setiap pagi."

Hahahahaha….. Zhang Yixing meronaaa sekali saat ini.

Suho tersenyum lalu Lay kembali memeluk Suho lebih erat. Erat. Dan semakin erat.

Mereka tidak bisa menahan tawa sekarang. Dan akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan lalu tertawa bebas.

.

.

.

**Another side ~**

"Kyungsoo kumohon dengarkan aku."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kyungsoo pergi meniggalkan Kai begitu saja. Ketika ia hendak memasuki rumahnya tiba-tiba Lay menjegat Kyungsoo. Jangan lupa Suho juga disana tapi dia sembunyi.

"Kyung?"

"Xing? Ngapain?" Kyungsoo bingung.

"Hanya ada satu masalah yang belum kuselesaikan."

"Apa?" semakin bingung.

"Lihat ke belakang."

Setelah dia berbalik dia mendapati Kai dengan teman-temannya memegang triplek yang berisi tulisan. Disana ada Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, dan Chen.

Kyungsoo ingin menagis melihatnya.

"KYUNGSOO! AKU MOHON TERIMA AKU."

"TERIMALAH KAI, KYUNGSOO. APA KAU TIDAK KASIHAN PADAKU(?). DIA SELALU MENGGANGGUKU UNTUK MEMINTA BANTUAN." –_Sehun_

"KAI AKAN SELALU MENCINTAIMU." –Kris

"KAI TIDAK AKAN MENDUA " –Chanyeol.

"DIA AKAN SELALU ADA UNTUKMU." –Chen

"TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG TERSAKITI LAGI." _–Suho. (dia memang pandai memilih kata-kata)_

Akhirnya Kyungsoo menerima Kai lagi. Dengan penuh rasa cinta dia berlari kearah Kai dan memeluknya. Dan disana tak ada tangisan melainkan kebahagiaan antara SuLay dan KaiSoo.

Itu semua merupakan ide Lay. Kai meminta bantuan Lay. Dan Lay membantunya dengan senang hati. Karena kali ini dia mempunyai suatu alasan. Sekarang dia miliki Suho seutuhnya. Dia telah memiliki seseorang yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia anggap, seseorang yang dulunya hanya merupakan tempat dia melampiaskan rasa sedihnya. Tapi kali ini Zhang Yixing telah menemukan cintanya yang benar-benar tulus. Seorang KIM JOONMYUN–_Suho._

**~END~**

Alhamdulillah o:) akhirnya aku bisa juga buat ff pertama. Awalnya ff ini cuma iseng aja. cuma sebagai kenalan aku sama para readers. Ohya, aku selalu senang kalau di panggil pisang. Bahkan teman-temanku ku paksa agar manggil aku pisang. Jujur aku ini alay. Dan aku ingin semua orang tau kaloo aku suka sama sesorang. Tapi, yeahh karena ini di ff masa iya aku ngomongin orang yang akohh suka (?)(gak nyambung)

BTW. Bagus akajah ceritanya? Apresiasi dong O.O _**review **_yaahhhhh.

Terima kasihhhhhh… salam buat kalian semua *nundukkin badan**aku ingkutin Lay*

R.A(PISANG)


End file.
